


Tomorrow

by DaisyQueenYisel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, also this is gonna be real angsty at the beginning so fuckle the buck up kiddos, based on my stupid au lmao, marco is a trans girl btw, oh my god i wrote this in less than two hours what the fuck, this is basically an alternative rest of season 2, tomorrow au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: Forget yesterday, hope for Tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK im tired but here's a chapter of my fic for my Tomorrow AU!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

It’s midnight. Her room is dark and the windows shut to hide the blaring full moon that seems to penetrate her aching head through her swollen eyes. Star is awake. She is sitting on her bed, which is made, untouched anywhere other than the spot she rests even though it’s well past the midnight hour.

 

The fear she feels in her incessant nightmares are terribly present for the first time in her life.

 

She puts her face into her hands again, laughing softly as she sniffs and wipes her tears away.

 

“This is stupid. This is a stupid idea, Star!” She whispers to herself, her voice cracking as she struggled to smile. She sighs shakily, sobbing quietly into her hands. “This is such a bad idea.”

 

Star lost Glossaryck and the spellbook. That’s what she’ll say. She needs them back. There’s nothing else that’s tearing her up inside and making her feel like her heart’s being hollowed out. She _does_ need Glossaryck and the spellbook, and she _is_ scared she won’t be able to find them. Her actions aren’t exactly uninfluenced by emotion, either; which is exactly why she needs to leave this dimension.

 

“Why, why, _why?”_ She had cried into her pillow, nails digging into the silky fabric surrounding the cushion with a harsh force that threatened to rip it. “Why do I feel like this? Why can’t I just _stop screwing up?”_

 

She tried forcing out the memory of her stupidly using a dark magic spell to spy on Marco and Jackie. She tries to forget the looks on their faces, like how she imagined the ocean looks at the moon. She tries to block out the possibility that there were more than just looks exchanged that night.

 

“This isn’t right, Star. You can’t be jealous; he told you-your best friend-you always knew he liked her,” Star whispered into the pillow. “And you can’t control him. He’s a person.”

 

She shut her eyes tightly. Her lip quivered, and she held the pillow even tighter.

 

“One that doesn’t like you back.”

 

Then it hit her. Her wand hummed quietly, and Star felt its presence warm as her fury suddenly subsided, and she realized something about her broken wand.

 

Emotion. That’s what was screwing her up. Negative emotions. Anything that ruins her mood. When she can’t control her emotions, she can’t control the wand.

 

She lifted her head from the pillow and turned to her chest up against the wall, a plan slowly starting to form in her head as she reached for her wand, eyes never leaving the chest.

 

She sits on the edge of her bed, not fully relaxed, as if ready to leave at a moment’s notice. The grip on her wand is tight, and she thumbs over the groove of the broken star crystal over and over.

 

With a flick of her wand, Star cast a simple unlocking spell to open her chest. She dropped to her knees and said,

 

“Pink Smoke Search Dog!”

 

A small canine made of pink, wispy smoke appeared in front of her, barked silently to produce a small puff of smoke out of its mouth, and floated quickly into the chest. Star leaned into the chest, watching the commotion of her personal items as the little smoke dog ruffled through her belongings. Finally, she saw a faint glow, and the dog stuck its snout out of the many items, a small pink flame lighting its place. Star nodded in thanks, and it nodded back, before disappearing as if someone had blown at it. Star reached down to where the dog was just before, and gasped softly as she felt a smooth fabric that was strangely familiar.

 

Star shivers as she finally stands up, the feeling of the red silk draping across her skin a foreign experience, but one she was prepared to get used to.

 

She pulled out a blood-red cloak that seemed heavy with power as she held it in her hands, and where the glass eye that acted as the button in front of the neck bore into her as if searching her very soul.

 

“The Unseen Threads,” She whispered in awe. She smiles at the fond memory of her mother on her twelfth birthday, trying to keep her from wriggling out of her iron grip as she manages to explain to Star why she was to stay put for more than five seconds. She remember her mother trying to start with an explanation of how the Butterfly lineage was gifted with many artifacts from many aspects of their dimension, but stopped herself short as she glanced at her daughter, who was already humming a song to herself as she rocked back in force in place, her focus on the castle doors.

 

“Oh, Star,” Her mother had said with such affection that Star looked at her in surprise, turning to her mother with a look of curiosity and intrigue. Her mother stepped off the stair that lead to her throne and knelt down in front of Star, holding the cloak in her hands with a tender smile.

 

“This is the cloak of the Unseen Threads that the Fates used to create destiny itself. It has been passed down to every Queen of Mewni as a precaution if your fate ever needed to be rewritten for the sake of the people; that is, say, if you were about to die, and you wanted to _not_ die.”

 

Star laughed at the joke, and Queen Butterfly grinned widely, quite pleased with herself. She beckoned for Star to raise her own hands to receive the heirloom, and Moon placed the cloak into her hands gingerly, as a general would give a new recruit their sword.

 

The cloak weighs comfortably on Star’s shoulders as she drifts towards her bedroom door, numb and worn from the sobbing that makes her chest ache and the tears that make her eyes itch. She finally reaches the doorknob, and twists it slowly, hoping not to make too much noise as she tries not to crumple the papers that are trapped in her tight fist.

 

Star peers carefully into the dark hallway, her heart beating fast and breath short as she strains her eyes to find any sign of the Diaz family; she especially hopes that Marco in particular is fast asleep, so deep into her slumber that she won’t wake until much, much later that morning. She’s met with only silence, and lets out a sigh of relief before softly stepping out into the hallway. Her sock-covered feet meet carpet ever so gently, and she begins to make her way to Marco’s bedroom door. She refuses to take too long to do so, and kneels down quickly, smooths out the papers, and shoves them under the door before drawing her hands back, as if recoiling at the touch of the door.

 

With a sharp exhale and pursed lips, Star pushes herself back up and walks faster towards the stairs, pulling out her dimensional scissors from her bottomless purse. The blades are cold and smooth, and she grips the metal blades instead of its handles as she steps down the first floor of the house. She turns on the step that connects with the front wall. Her hair falls in front of her face, and she blows it away irritably. Star suddenly remembers how just yesterday she tripped on that step, but the scrapes and bruises never hurt her. Nothing could hurt as much as every step she took away from her room, from the life that she’d have to give up to save herself and her kingdom. To save Earth. To save Marco.

 

Jackie, too. Along with Janna and Starfan13; all of her Earth friends. The friends that she ultimately decided to keep in the dark about her plan. She passes the kitchen, and the memory of her first sleepover lights up in her mind; her friends lying about her brownies, the Truth or Punishment game, and the chaos that followed. Maybe it was then that she began to realize her feelings for Marco. She doesn’t doubt that it would have to take Marco confessing his own love to one of her friends to spark that notion in herself.

 

She laughs quietly as she finds it so easy to call Jackie her friend still. She could never hate Jackie, really. Neither could she hate Marco; but she doesn’t want to see either of them for a very long time. Not until she’s either fixed her wand or is over her terrifying genuine love for Marco that didn’t seem romantic until she realized it yesterday.

 

 _“Why did it have to be yesterday?”_ Star wondered, as she stepped into the living room. _“Was it just my luck that I’d have to deal with it while he goes on his first date? Or was it the fact that he was actually going on a date that made me realize it?”_

 

The blinds over the windows were wide open, and the light of the full moon was shining into the living, setting every piece of furniture aglow. A reflection of light catches Star’s eye, and she turns to be met with the sight of the Wall of Foreign Exchange Students. Her hair falls in front of her face once more, and she growls quietly and pulls it up with her hands, but it takes both to barely keep it from falling again. Star takes in the sight of the unfamiliar kids who came to live with the Diaz family, smiling and carefree as they experience an adventure of their own. All, however, who eventually went back home. Then, she catches her own reflection in the many glass picture frames, and her heart sinks. Her hands drop, limp against her sides, and she feels the emotion she struggles so hard to control well up inside of her like a river threatening to overflow. Hot tears well up in her eyes, making her look up to avoid them running down her face.

 

Star has to go back to Mewni. But she isn’t going back home; she absolutely cannot go home. Her mother can’t know that she lost record of what every single Butterfly Queen had dedicated their lives to, just because she couldn’t control her emotions. She can’t tell her dad that she’s going to put herself in harm’s way for the sake of her kingdom; he’d want to join her. But this is a fight that she has to fight alone.

 

Ludo has Glossaryck. Star is going to rescue him. She’s going to muster all the strength she has, use every spell she can remember, and every ounce of fight in her to save Glossaryck and fix her wand. She’s going to control her emotions that cloud her thoughts to the point where she destroys all she loves. She isn’t going to let anyone else get hurt anymore.

 

Star looks at her reflection again, and the hearts on her cheeks have been covered by an old foundation that Janna had given to her; she had made the mistake of buying because it was too light for her skin. She needs to hide the fact that she was the princess, because knowing her people, they had never truly seen her before; only heard of what made her so distinctive. Her long hair weighs heavy on her head, and Star realizes that she has never cut her hair before. It has always been the same throughout her raucous childhood, rebellious preteen years, adventures with Marco on Earth. It never changed. It never helped.

 

Star grabs her hair harshly and spins the scissors around in her hand, her heart aching and her teeth clenched as she brought the blades down on. The metal kisses her skin as it flows across the row of blonde waves, and suddenly, her long hair is gone. It fell to the ground around her, and Star blinks finally, the emotion pent up inside of her released through acting on a rash impulse. She gasps softly as she pats the tears away, hoping not to ruin the foundation. She looks at herself in the reflection of the portraits once more, and doesn’t recognize herself at first. It’s so hurt, so broken.

 

“Good,” She whispers to herself. “I can fix this.”

 

She casts a swiift spell that makes the fallen hair disappear in an instant, tears open a portal thrusting the scissors in her hand up, and casts a spell that makes a pair of riding boots appear that match the cloak of the Unseen Threads, and turns back one more time in a moment of hesitation. Putting them on, she breathes quietly, carefully, unsure and quite frankly terrified of what will come as she stares at the quiet environment of a sleeping Diaz household one more time.

 

Her mind wanders to the queens of Mewni, how they all had a title earned that made their in Mewian royal history. How her mother had earned hers when she had defeated Toffee once in battle. Her mother was Moon the Undaunted, her grandmother Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness, her great grandmother Solaria, the monster carver, and her great great grandmother, Celena. She silently wondered what her title might be.

 

Shaking off the thought, she turns to the portal and exhales sharply.

 

_“I can fix this. I can save Glossaryck and my spellbook. I can fix this. I just...need to forget everything that I did wrong yesterday, and focus on tomorrow."_

 

"I'm going to fix this," She whispers quietly. She steps one foot in, allowing the other to follow, and just like that, she’s gone, and the Diaz household is still once more.

 

In a room where the Queens of Mewni have a tapestry of Fate woven for each of them, a new plaque rises from the ground. On it, words are carved on magically.

 

_Star the Blazing_

_A heart of gold shines in the unending darkness_

_though forever shattered it may seem_

_And when it appeared all hope was lost_

_She rose like a star and earned the title, Queen._

**Author's Note:**

> adkjfhskjhfksahg i love this stupid AU (and the poem tbh)


End file.
